Bring Me to Life
by Nedow
Summary: Cuando algunas cosas no te salen como querías y en lugar de ser el campeón terminas metido hasta el cuello en el fango es desesperante; pero es peor aún cuando estás hundido y tú solo te revuelcas más y mas..... UN D-G en tensión! Ginny es grande,


Nota:

Cuando escriba así es la narración a cargo de un personaje (tal vez no sea el mismo durante todo el relato, así que fíjense). 

__

Éstas son las acciones. 

****

Y ésta, la letra de la canción: [Esto lo canta el chico] {Esto} Y lo demás la chica. 

Ahora sí, lean con confianza ^^:

****

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

"Sentía la mirada de la chica sobre mi. Ella era la única que no me creía.

__

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa...

Eso era un problema, no porque me importara mucho la opinión de ella sobre mi, para nada, sino porque era vital para mis propósitos. 

__

Continuó con su discurso de cómo podían acabar con el Dark Lord, o con lo que quedaba de él. 

Todos los idiotas del ministerio se lo tragaban enterito, claro, menos ella. Y eso me colocaba demasiado lejos de Potter. Maldije mentalmente y me preparé para lo que vendría. Porque iba a conseguir lo que quería. Sin importar el precio.

Y para llegar al Niño de Oro tendría que pasar primero por la comadreja."

La escena con la que, a decir mío, había comenzado todo, no dejaba de repetirse en mi mente... aquella tarde en el ministerio en la que había tomado tan mala decisión.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había subestimado a la chica y ahora estaba hecho un mar de confusiones. 

****

Leading you down into my core

La pelirroja se me había metido en la piel... 

****

Where I´ve become so numb

Como ninguna mujer lo había logrado antes.

****

Without a soul

Definitivamente había metido la pata.

****

My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold

Y me había quedado como el perro de los dos huesos: sin nada.

****

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Había echado a perder la misión por culpa de la chica, eché a perder mi lugar en el círculo del lord, y ¿Acaso lo dudaban? También eché a perder mi única oportunidad con ella.

__

Se mezcló entre el ferviente grupo de admiradores que "bailaban" (aunque, en su punto de vista sólo estaban brincando) y aclamaban al grupo sobre el escenario. Suspiró.

Eso era lo más cerca que iba a estar de ella.

****

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

Si. Seguía teniendo la misma melodiosa voz. Y Seguía cantando con ese idiota. 

Sentí la ya familiar punzada de celos en el estómago y me recordé, por enésima vez, que la joven no me pertenecía... ya no.

****

[I can´t wake up] Wake me up inside

__

Observó con detenimiento el vestuario de la chica: una minifalda negra de cuero, con botas a las rodillas, y una blusa, también negra, que se le pegaba al cuerpo como un guante.

Y si. Seguía teniendo las mismas curvas.

****

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

¿¡Acaso no debería ser esa MI línea!?

****

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

Me estaban entrando ganas de darme de topes contra la pared. Tenía que irme, pero mis pies no me obedecían.

****

[I can´t wake up] Before I come undone

Más me valía irme de allí antes de perder el último vestigio de dignidad que me quedaba. 

****

[Save me] Save me from the nothing I´ve become

¡Ja! Esa SI que era mí línea. Era yo el que debería decirlo. ¿Acaso no era yo el manipulador? ¿El que siempre trataba de dañar a la gente? ¿El que siempre hería a las chicas?. ¡Malditos pies! ¿Por qué demonios no me sacaban de allí antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez?. O de que se me reventaran los tímpanos...

****

Now that I know what I´m without. You can´t just leave me

Ojalá…

****

Breathe into me and {make me real}

Si, definitivamente eso funcionaba bastante bien.

****

Bring me… To life

¿Para qué? Lo único que eso me había traído eran problemas (y una sorprendente pérdida de cordura y sentido común, sin mencionar el orgullo y todas mis cualidades slytherin)

****

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando que el rubio flequillo le cubriera los ojos.

Ya me sabía esa canción. Casi era mía... casi.

****

[I can´t wake up] Wake me up inside

- Hola guapo-

__

Miró a la joven que le había hablado: alta, esbelta, cabello castaño y ojos claros. Era hermosa. Metió las manos a los bolsillos.

- Hola- contesté mientras ella me miraba abiertamente atraída. 

Ya nada podía hacer. La pelirroja había quedado totalmente fuera de mi alcance. Fin de la historia. 

-No luces muy entusiasmado con el concierto- pestañeó coquetamente.

Arqueé una ceja. 

****

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

- Sólo digamos que esto no es lo mío- sonreí como solía hacerlo antes. A las chicas les gustaba, y parecía que esta no sería la excepción. 

****

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

Ella me miró de arriba a abajo; y la combinación de chaqueta Armani, pantalón sastre y zapatos italianos pareció agradarle pues sonrió - Así que no eres un fanático de este género musical- 

****

[I can´t Wake up] Before I come undone

Casi teníamos que gritar para poder escucharnos el uno al otro. Me encogí de hombros. 

- No, sinceramente no-

****

[Save me] Save me from the nothing I´ve become

Ella sonrió. - ¿Entonces por qué viniste? ¿Tu novia es fan del grupo?- 

- No tengo novia- extrañamente, la voz me salió muy calmada.

Ella frunció el ceño- ¿Novio?-

Me carcajeé y negué con la cabeza;- No soy gay- Esa chica era muy graciosa.

- Y me repito ¿Entonces por qué viniste? No te gusta la música, no vienes con alguien a quien le guste la música...-

****

{Bring me to life}

Instintivamente volteé a verla. Parecía muy concentrada en su canción.

- Ah ya veo, otro enamorado de la cantante-

Negué con la cabeza- ¿Otro?-

Ella bufó- La mitad de los chicos que están aquí babean por esa pelirroja. Nadie me hace caso... La verdad, estoy considerando teñirme el cabello de rojo para ver si me ponen un poco de atención-

Sonreí- Bueno, ¿Y por qué no intentas con la otra mitad?-

Ella hizo una mueca.

****

[I´ve been living a lie… There´s nothing inside]

-La otra mitad viene a verlo a él- señaló al Niño de Oro- estoy de acuerdo, y muchas chicas también lo están: está bastante guapo, tiene unos ojos preciosos, me encanta su corte de cabello y la cicatriz en su frente es muy sexy. Pero es mortalmente aburrido venir a un concierto donde nadie te pela.

Arrugué la nariz- ¿Sexy? Anda, de haber sabido voy a rajarme la cabeza para atraer a las chicas. Y voy a dejarme el cabello como si trajera un gato erizado en la cabeza.

Ella se rió- ¿No te agrada Harry?- se lamió los labios- pero si es un encanto-

Hice una mueca- Si, si si. Todos amamos al Niño-Que-Vivió- bufé- San Potter-

Ella frunció el ceño confusa- ¿El Niño-Que-Vivió?

Oh... mierda. Había olvidado completamente que la chica era muggle.

****

{Bring me to life}

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más... cómodo?- le dediqué mi sonrisa más felina a la joven.

Ella asintió, notablemente complacida. Y ambos nos encaminamos a la salida.

****

Frozen inside without your touch

Sentí como si me desinflara cuando lo vi salir por la puerta, acompañado de esa... joven. Gruñí mentalmente (tenía mis cuerdas vocales ocupadas con la canción) y sujeté fuertemente el mifrócono, digo, micrófono. Esas cosas muggles tenían nombres tan raros.

De cualquier forma, ya casi terminaba y podría descansar un buen rato. Quizá me pasaría un rato al bar del hotel con Harry, bueno, si el chico no conseguía una cita. Mmm, dudaba que me lo dejaran para mí sola. 

Sip. En definitiva...

Tomó la copa con la mano izquierda y se bebió el trago que le quedaba.

No podía contar con Harry la noche después de cualquier concierto.

__

Pidió otra al barman y algo le llamó la atención; una desordenada cabellera rubia platinada se reflejaba en el espejo que estaba arriba de las botellas de licor.

Me giré (estaba sentada en uno de esos banquitos giratorios con rueditas) y la escena que miré me heló la sangre: En una de las mesas del bar, la *joven* esa, estaba besándolo de una manera, que mínimo le iba a dejar marcas durante tres días.

Con lo sensible que era su piel...

Me entraron unas ganas de golpearme contra la barra. ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!?. Ese tipo era un Malfoy. Un mentiroso, manipulador, farsante, vil, traicionero, convenenciero... guapo, y encantador y apasionado (a su manera, pero apasionado) y...

Un ruido me sobresaltó: el barman había traído mi bebida.

__

La miró y sin pensarlo se la tomó de un trago.

Recargué los codos en la barra y cubrí mi cara con las manos. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él. Después de todo, era yo quien lo había rechazado.

Pero no era tan fácil.

Gemí ligeramente. Maldita sinceridad mía.

El barman me miraba curiosamente, y viéndolo bien era un joven muy apuesto. Le pedí otra bebida; él sonrió y se recargó en la barra, quedando a escasos milímetros de mi rostro. Sonreí.

- Francamente, señorita, no creo que sea una buena idea. Podría sucederle algún episodio embarazoso del cual se arrepienta durante mucho, mucho tiempo- él miró de reojo al rubio-.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó.

- Si, creo que tiene razón- Me pasé una mano por el pelo en un gesto inconsciente y noté que el planchado que me habían hecho para el concierto se estaba yendo al traste; ya lo tenía ondulado en las puntas y las capas comenzaban a enchinarse. Volví a gemir.

El barman me sonrió- ¿De dónde es usted? Tiene un acento como de Inglaterra-

Sonreí. Era un chico muy lindo- Pues si, algo así. La casa de mi familia está a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole*- 

Él me miró confuso pero asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y usted de dónde es?- le pregunté.

- De aquí, nunca he salido de Boston, bueno, de Boston sí, pero no del país- sonrió- Discúlpeme- se fue a atender un pedido que le acababan de hacer.

****

Without your love, darling

- ¿Amor?- la voz de la chica sonaba jadeante- No te preocupes cariño. Estás en Norteamérica; lo más romántico que oirás va a ser: Estás muy guapo y eres muy simpático, ¿Te quieres acostar conmigo?. Aquí somos muy directos.

No pude evitar carcajearme- Quizá sería bueno que todos fueran tan sinceros-

Ella me mordió ligeramente el cuello, rayos, me iba a dejar unos moretones estratosféricos.- No lo creo-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Mmm, supongo que le quitaría personalidad a nuestra gente- Ladeó la cabeza- Eres británico, jamás lo entenderías-.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que soy británico? Yo ni siquiera se tu nombre-

- Oh- imitó mi acento- se te nota. Y me llamó Ashley ¿Y tú?-

- Draco-

- Lindo nombre- murmuró mientras me besaba en los labios.

****

Only you are the life among the dead

Eddie, así se llamaba el barman, resultó ser un chico en extremo agradable, era divertido, amable, sonriente, educado, guapo, inteligente. Lo único malo era que no dejaba de decirme "señorita".

- ¿Sabes? No me llamo señorita,-

Él sonrió.

- Es una clienta, así es como debo llamarla-

Hice una mueca. Me sentía ligera, alegre, despreocupada. Ya ni me importaba que aquellos dos se estuvieran tragando vivos.

- Pero me hace sentir vieja-

Él rió. Mmm, pero que guapo se veía cuando se reía.

- Yo debo ser más viejo que tú-

Le aplaudí- Ya me hablas de tú- guiñé un ojo- eso es todo un avance.

Se mordió el labio inferior, el cual por cierto, lucía bastante apetecible. Y se recargó en la barra.

- Bien, si somos amigos, supongo que no habrá ningún problema en que te llame por tu nombre- extendió su mano derecha- ¿Amigos?-

Sonreí y le tomé la mano- Amigos-

- Ok, me llamo Eddie, Eddie Hetson-

Le señalé su camisa, donde tenía bordado: Eddie H. (por eso yo lo había sabido antes)- ¿Te llamas Eddie?- pregunté fingiendo ignorancia.

Él sonrió- Edward, pero no me gusta. ¿Y tú?-

- Ahh, Virginia, bueno, Ginny- me encogí de hombros- Weasley-.

Enarcó una ceja- Ginny suena lindo- 

- Así me dice mi mamá- Ladeé la cabeza, creo que se me está empezando a subir la bebida.

- Vaya, ¿Y tú mamá vino con tigo?-

- Nop, estoy en gira de trabajo-

- ¿Y en qué trabajas?-

Busqué mi bolso con la mirada, estaba debajo de mi banco. ¿Cuándo lo había puesto yo allí?, bah, no importaba. Lo levanté y saqué el cd que estábamos promocionando. Se lo di a Eddie.

- Vaya, así que eres toda una estrella. Pero aquí dice que te llamas V.G.-

- Si, VirGinia. Decidieron que mi nombre no pegaba con la imagen del grupo y lo modificaron- bajé la mirada- A decir verdad, sólo estoy aquí por que quería alejarme de casa-

- ¿Querías alejarte de tu casa o de una persona?- miró por encima de mi hombro, seguramente hacia cierto rubio.

Tsk, Tsk, ya decía yo que el muchacho era inteligente.

- Me merecía un descanso. Pero ya ves…-

Él miró el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió- Ya acabé aquí. ¿Qué te parece si te llevó a un lugar donde no admitan rubios?.

****

[All of this, I can´t believe, I couldn´t see

Sonreí mirándolo a detalle. El cabello corto y negro, los ojos ¿Eran azul marino? ¡Que bonitos!, la piel morena, la nariz recta, la boca… ¡Que boca!. Asentí con la cabeza.

****

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]

Ashley me jalaba del brazo, mientras se reía roncamente. Las llaves de mi habitación tintineaban en su mano libre, pero ¿Cuándo me las había quitado?. Rayos, no debí de haber bebido tanto.

Cruzábamos el vestíbulo del hotel, cuando Ashley (que venía caminando de espaldas porque me decía algo) se chocó con un tipo.

****

I´ve sleeping a thousand years it seems

El sujeto la miró con una ceja arqueada mientras ella se reía tontamente. Francamente, creo que a ella también se le pasó la bebida.

- ¡Eddie!- lo besó en la mejilla- Hace siglos que no te veo-

- Hola Ash-

La aludida sonrió, de una manera muy... bueno, siempre sonreía así.

****

Got to open my eyes to everything

El tipo era un claro ejemplo de lo que ella me había dicho antes; sus gustos (los de Ashley) eran muy poco definidos, ella le entraba a todo, en sus propias palabras. 

En realidad, estaba pensando seriamente en largarme de ahí. Mi "acompañante" le estaba coqueteando descaradamente al tal Eddie y además de que eso a mi NINGUNA chica me lo hacía, él venía acompañado.

Volteé a ver a la chica, esperando encontrar algún rostro crispado de ira y celos. Y bueno, encontré un rostro algo furioso, pero no me esperaba ese rostro en particular. 

Ella me miraba con los ojos castaños muy abiertos, el cinturón de pecas que le surcaba la cara bajo sus ojos brillaba con una intensidad inusitada. 

****

[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]

- No puedo creerlo- Ashley miraba a la pelirroja- Ahora sólo sales con estrellas del rock ¿Eh?, parece que Hollywood no le sentó bien a nuestro soñador.- Se dirigió hacia Ginny- Hace rato fui a tu concierto, déjame felicitarte- le ofreció la mano- cantas genial-.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomarla- Gracias-

- Ah por cierto, éste es Draco- se rió tontamente. ¿Por qué de pronto la encontraba tan irritante?- es un admirador tuyo- le guiñó un ojo.

- Oye Ash- Eddie intervino- Harley quiere que le presentes a Jack, ¿Por qué no la llamas?-

Ese fue el intento más desesperado de cambiar de tema que hubiera visto en mis 25 años. De pronto noté que ella estaba aferrada al tipo como si fuera un salvavidas, aunque, bien podría ser sólo un débil reflejo del posesivo abrazo del que era víctima. Creo que me estoy empezando a poner de mal humor... 

****

{Don´t let me die here}{There must be something more}

¡Bendito Eddie! Era tan lindo, si no me hubiera pasado el brazo por la cintura en el momento en que esa tipa le habló (¡Vieja descarada!) de seguro me hubiera desmayado.

¡Y él ni en cuenta!

Maldito egocentrista, hasta 10 minutos después se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. ¡Ja! Pero bien lo valió por ver la cara que puso. Estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel.

Luego la otra diciendo que él es mi fan. ¿Es que acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? O tal vez está ebria... mmm o quizás soy yo la que tomó demasiado.

Gracias al cielo me podía apoyar en este chico. Mmm, de seguro le iba a caer muy bien a Harry, tal vez se lo pudiera presentar a Josh, él conoce a mucha gente en el negocio de las películas y casi estoy segura de que tiene mucho talento.

- No le hagas caso Gin- me dijo Eddie.

- ¿Ah?- No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

- Jajaja, parece que tu chica anda en las nubes- Ash parecía divertirse mucho. Tipa loca.

Volteé a ver a Eddie...

****

Bring me to life

- Te estaba preguntando que si era divertido estar en un grupo con tu novio- dijo Eddie en un tono de resignación- Así es ella-

- ¿Mi novio?-

- Ah ¡Es cierto! No se me había ocurrido antes, si ya andas saliendo con otros chicos, y déjame decirte que tienes muy buen gusto- Sonrió- entonces, tú y Harry ya deben haber cortado-.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Me había perdido de algo?

Miré a Eddie, quien murmuraba algo así como "Pero qué remedio" y a Draco, pero él solo tenía los labios muy apretados y una ceja levantada.

¡Esa mujer estaba loca de remate!

Apreté el brazo de Eddie, en un mudo ruego de que me sacara de ahí. Que gracias al cielo el comprendió.

- Ya nos vamos, nos están esperando- dijo él mirando su reloj. ¡Hurra!. Lo besé en la mejilla de pura alegría.

Él sonrió.

- Si, nosotros también nos tenemos que ir- dijo Ash (Ashley, supongo)- Ciao-

- Adiós, y cuídate- le dijo Eddie- hasta luego mmm, ¿Draco?-

El aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de despedida.

- Adios ¿Te llamas Ashley no?- ella asintió- lo supuse. Nos vemos Malfoy-

- Adiós… comadreja- la palabra le salió impregnada de rabia.

¿¡Ah si!? Ya veríamos quien reía al final...

Negué con la cabeza mientras me permitía una sonrisa burlona. Si yo fuera un racista, partidario de la "limpieza de sangre" no estaría con semejante muggle. Y el pareció entender a la perfección mis pensamientos porque se movió incómodo y un ligero tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas.

Siempre era lo mismo, por más que lucháramos contra ello no podíamos vencerlo. Él era un Malfoy. Yo una Weasley y eso significaba estar en bandos opuestos. Era como el destino...

****

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

Nos dirigimos miradas desafiantes. La tensión en el ambiente casi se podía tocar.

****

[I can´t wake up] Wake me up inside

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Ashley- ¿La conoces?- esta vez iba dirigida al rubio.

- Algo así- dijimos los dos a la vez.

Él hizo una mueca desdeñosa. Como en los días de escuela.

- ¿Por qué no te esfumas pobretona?-

- ¿Por qué no te mueres Malfoy? le harías un favor al mundo-

Estaba enojada, no, corrijo, estaba furiosa. Y cuando yo me ponía de mal humor rodaban cabezas.

- Y, para tu información- no me iba a quedar callada, ¡Ja!- yo NO soy una pobretona-

- Ah si, es cierto. Tu madre debió de haberse muerto del susto cuando vio lo que ibas a ganar, y de seguro ahora le puedes comprar todos los artefactos muggles que tu padre quiera. Debió haber sido un shock emocional. Sobre todo si consideras que nunca habían visto un galeón en su vida...- Estaba arrastrando las palabras, como sabía que me desagradaba tanto esa costumbre. 

- ¿Mis padres? Claro, fue toda una impresión, pero al menos no están en la cárcel por asesinos...-

- ¡Mis padres no están en la cárcel!- Perdió la fría postura que siempre adoptaba cuando discutía.

- Ah si, es cierto. Tu madre los sacó… con las piernas y otra cosa- Ahh la satisfacción de tener una familia honrada.

Ashley y Eddie observaban la escena sin saber que hacer, Draco tenía los puños bien apretados y parecía a punto de echarse encima de mí. Sonreí satisfecha de mí misma.

- ¿Me vas a pegar Malfoy?- Me llevé las manos a la boca en un gesto de fingido horror.- No me extrañaría, con lo bien que lo aprendiste de tu padre- 

Eddie me jaló del brazo- Tenemos que irnos-

Asentí. Ya pasado el enojo, me sentía muy cansada, pero aún había algo que le quería decir.

- Disculpa Ash, lo más probable es que te haya arruinado la velada, pero quizás es lo mejor.- esta vez me dirigí al rubio- la prioridad de los Malfoy siempre es la misma- Me acurruqué en Eddie- Y lo mejor que se puede hacer por ellos es tenerles lástima.-

Entonces sí nos fuimos…

****

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

Golpeé la pared, de nuevo…

Con un demonio, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser así?. Realmente estaba furioso, ni siquiera había podido despedir a Ashley, sólo le había cerrado la puerta en la nariz. Muy groseramente.

¡Bah! Después de todo, sólo era una muggle. Y yo no tenía que cuidar mis modales con los muggles.

Aunque, si no tenía que hacerlo, ¿Por qué, tres horas después, aún seguía pensando en ello?

¡Maldita confusión!

Necesitaba aire. 

Salí al balcón, eso de ser rico reportaba muchas ventajas. Y hospedarse en las mejores habitaciones era una de ellas.

****

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

¿Es que acaso la Diosa quería reírse a mis expensas? ¿Por qué me habían dado esa habitación? ¿Por qué no me había metido ya al cuarto? ¿Y por qué no dejaba de cuestionarme tantas cosas?...

Me dejé caer en la silla que estaba más próxima a mí y miré a mi vecina, que también estaba en su balcón, sólo que me daba la espalda.

¿Aún no adivinan quien es?

Yo creo que sí. Pero de cualquier forma se los diré: era Virginia Weasley.

Comenzaba a creer que era mi Karma...

****

[I can´t wake up] Before I come undone

Llevaba un traje chino, de esos con unas blusas pegaditas y pescadores, de seda (Yo se distinguir esas cosas) en estampados color grana y dorado. Era tan... Gryffindor.

Llevaba el cabello color sangre, en sus naturales rizos, suelto y el viento lo levantaba de una manera muy hermosa. 

¡Deja de pensar así!

Además, estaba oyendo música en uno de esos aparatos muggles (un walkman o algo así era el nombre) y la cantaba a todo pulmón, como era costumbre en ella. Y estaba parada en la baranda del balcón...

Un momento ¿En la baranda? si, ¡En la baranda!.

Se iba a matar.

¿Y eso a mi qué me importaba?

****

[Save me] Save me from the nothing I´ve become

Brincó el espacio que separaba a ambos balcones y se dirigió corriendo hacia la chica; la tomó de la cintura y la jaló, poniéndola lejos de la orilla.

- ¿Qué rayos querías hacer? ¿Matarte?- siseé

Ella me miró aturdida, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se sacó los audífonos.

- ¿Acaso te importa?- 

No supe qué contestar.

- Porque a ti nadie te importa, a menos de que te pueda reportar algún beneficio. Y como ya te has dado cuenta, de mí no obtendrás nada-

Asentí con la cabeza- Ya lo sé-

Ella frunció el ceño- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

Si, ¿Qué era lo que yo quería de ella?

Bring me to life

¿Sería eso?

Lo miré fijamente, estaba ahí parado y se veía tan... indefenso. Pero era Draco Malfoy y el último adjetivo para él era, precisamente, indefenso.

Entonces recordé a Eddie...

"-Ese tipo está enamorado de ti, sólo que no quiere admitirlo- me había dicho

- ¡Debes estar de broma! Para enamorarse se requiere tener sentimientos y lo único que le corre a ese sujeto por las venas es hielo-

- En eso te equivocas, en serio. Te ama, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta-

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?-

- Experiencia propia-

Sólo negué con la cabeza, incrédula"

¿Y si Eddie tenía razón?

No, era imposible.

****

[I´ve been living a lie… There´s nothing inside]

- Yo... la verdad no sé que quiero-

- ¿En serio?-

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Miré al cielo- ¿Te gusta tu vida?

Él frunció el ceño.

- Me gustaba... Hasta que te conocí- ¿De dónde había salido eso? No podía ser que yo lo hubiese dicho.

Ella se rió- Me conoces desde Hogwarts, no creo que desde entonces no te gustara tu vida-

- No, me refiero a conocerte de verdad. Saber lo que te gusta, cómo eres, que tienes una voz preciosa, que eres capaz de hacerme rabiar como nadie en el mundo puede hacerlo- ¿Acaso me quería ganar el premio por "El discurso más cursi"?. Parecía que si.

O quizás sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero lo dudaba.

¡Ya, acéptalo! La sola idea de que ella se valla con otro te mata, ¿Eres tan idiota que no te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorado?.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

¡Dilo!

Que no.

¡Dilo!

NO.

La amas.

Para nada.

Pff, cuéntame una de vaqueros.

O_o ohh, voy a tener que ingresarme a San Mungo.

Si lo reconoces, me esfumo.

De acuerdo.

Dilo.

Ok.

Házlo.

La amo, ¿Contento? La amo como nunca pensé poder llegar a amar a alguien.

Muy contento. Ahora díselo.

****

Bring me to life

Él me miraba de una forma muy rara.

- Yo... Yo...-

Sonreí.

Eddie tenía razón.

- Yo también- le dije.

Nos besamos.

- Ohh Draco-.

Se rió.

- Creí que nunca me llamarías por mi nombre-

Me puse roja.

FIN

Meimi´s Notes:

Hi!!

Hace siglos que quería hacer esto. Es mi primer songfic. y ya se que la canción ya pasó de moda pero es que la adoro!!!!

A decir verdad, batallé bastante para (según yo) hacer que quedara la letra con la "trama" y todo eso. 

Sin mencionar el grado de dificultad "casi misión imposible" de escribir algo sobre los sentimientos de Draco sin convertirlo en un pelmazo empalagoso. (Aún dudo que haya logrado pasar esta prueba muy bien que digamos)

¿Y qué tal mi Ginny independiente? XD la verdad no se bien que le hice a esta pobre shika. 

En fin, adoro esta pareja (aunque primero me caso con Legolas XD que ver algo de ellos juntos en los libros) y bueno, espero muy ansiosa sus críticas y/o comentarios.

Ah!! y les quería preguntar si no me quedó muy confuso el cambio de narrador, porque yo si lo entiendo, pero no se si me expliqué claramente. 

Por cierto ¿Qué opinan de Harry como estrella de rock? XD lol ni al caso...

También, cualquier palabra que no comprendan, (con eso de los regionalismos) díganme y yo les explico. Porque en serio desespera no entender ese tipo de cosas (¿Algún alma española caritativa que me diga que es un capullo? ¬¬ Aún trato de averiguarlo) Y sin más...

Mándenme un review por favor!!!!!!

* La dirección de los Weasleys la mencionan en uno de los libros, pero no estoy segura si así se escribe ^^u (Jo! ya no me acuerdo :P)


End file.
